


Have Yourself a Very Rizzles Christmas

by Drachesoul



Series: Cold Shower: A collection of one-shots [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachesoul/pseuds/Drachesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzoli and Isles partner up with Frankie and Frost to get gifts for the people they drew as part of the precinct's Secret Santa. Co-starring Frostie. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Very Rizzles Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the precinct, bleary-eyed detectives and officers drew tiny slips of paper from an unassuming black hat.

"Son of a bitch," Jane grumbled, crumpling up the little piece of paper and tossing it angrily in her trashcan. Why did the Fates have to deal her this hand?

"Don't like who you drew for Secret Santa this year?" Frost sat down at his desk, calmly sipping his cup of coffee and staring at his own little slip of paper. He sighed and threw his away. "I can relate. Who'd you get stuck with, Cavanaugh?"

Jane looked around stealthily before beckoning Frost close. He reluctantly stood up and walked over to Jane's desk. "I wish, he'd be pretty easy to shop for, don't ya think? No, I got Maura."

Frost's eyes widened and he smiled. "Why are you worried then? Out of all the people in the precinct you could've picked out of the hat, you picked your girlfriend."

"Because, Frost, I don't know what to get for the woman who has everything, or at least has the money to get anything. What if I get her something she already has?" By now Jane was working herself into a miniature panic attack and Frost put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, just get her something that you think she'd like, and chances are she'll love you for it, even if it is something she already has." That little bit of holiday wisdom from her partner made Jane's eyes tear up. She pulled him close for a hug.

"Thank you for helping me, Frost."

"No problem, Rizzoli," Frost breathed, "Now…do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry. Now, can I help you with your Secret Santa?"

Frost nodded and said, "Yeah, actually, I was hoping you would. I drew Frankie this year, and I could use some inspiration from the older sister."

Jane narrowed her eyes, "Wait, I thought Lightning McQueen got Frankie, he was complaining about it to Ma for the last couple of hours."

"Oh, he did," Frost said, "but I couldn't stand that prick getting Frankie his present, so I did some trading, unauthorized of course."

"Who did you trade for Frankie?" Jane a niggling sensation that she knew what he was about to say. "You didn't, Frost."

He nodded bashfully. "Yeah, I originally drew Ma Rizzoli, and so I may have traded her to him in exchange for Frankie," he rushed out the last part, avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"FROST!" Several of the other people stuck on duty on Christmas Eve looked up at Jane and Frost. The brunette lowered her voice, apologizing for the outburst. "Dude, you are so whipped," she chuckled, slapping him on the back.

Frost had a huge crush on her little brother, and he didn't want anyone to know. Needless to say however, it had taken one Maura Isles less than a minute of intense observation to figure out that he harbored more than "friendly" feelings toward the youngest Rizzoli. Little did he know that Frankie was going through the exact same thing.

"Shut up," he hissed under his breath, "I don't want him to know. That's why I need your help."

"Us partners gotta stick together, right?" Jane offered a hand. "We're gonna have a whole hell of a lot of work to do before tonight. I'll help you with Frankie and you help me with Maura. Deal?"

"Deal."

XXX

A Very Merry Rizzles Christmas

XXX

Frankie Rizzoli made his way down to the morgue, wondering what Maura Isles wanted from him. All she had texted him about was that she had a problem only he could solve. Whatever problem that Dr. Isles couldn't solve must be a hell of a problem.

"You called?" he asked, knocking on the door to the lab before letting himself in. The morgue was strangely empty, Dr. Isles sitting on one of the coroner's tables, perusing a catalog.

"Frankie!" She sighed, setting down her catalog and rushing to meet him. "I need your help. I drew Jane's name out of the Secret Santa hat and I have no idea what to get her!"

He laughed, "Is that it? Why are you worried about that? She's your girlfriend, and out of all the people you might have picked, you got her. You should be happy, not looking like you're about to have a heart attack."

"I know, but I can't help it. Jane doesn't really care about material things, she'd want something that has an emotional value to it. And in case you haven't noticed, that area isn't something I have very much experience in."

"Well, how about this? It just so happens that I could use some advice on what to get for my Secret Santa. Why don't we help each other out?"

Maura's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Thank you so much Frankie, I didn't know who else to go to for an important matter like this. But let me help you first. Who did you draw?"

The youngest Rizzoli blushed before handing Maura the small bit of paper he had drawn from the hat. Glancing at it, Maura grinned knowingly. "You drew Frost," she stated.

"Yeah. So now you see my problem," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, he doesn't even know that I like him…like that. I don't wanna be too obvious or anything, but I wanna make sure that I get him something awesome."

"I happen to have a whole selection of stores we can go to, one of which is bound to have something for Frost. Let me just get my keys, and we can head out." Maura retreated into her office.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything else to do before we leave? The last thing either of us needs is to get in trouble because I pulled you away from your work," Frankie called to her.

"Please," she answered, shutting her office door and locking it, purse in hand, "Have you seen the morgue recently? Even I'm starting to wonder where all the dead bodies are. Ready?"

Frankie nodded, getting out his phone to text Jane. Heading out for lunch. Want anything?

A few seconds later, his phone beeped. Nah. Frost and I are going to that new café to talk about our newest case. I'll probably see you tonight at the gift exchange, okay?

No problem. See you tonight. Frankie put his phone away and walked with Maura out to the precinct lot.

"So, where are we headed first?"

Maura checked the GPS on her Prius and entered new coordinates. "You know how much Frost loves that robot doll, right?"

"Action figure," he mumbled automatically under his breath.

Completely ignoring Frankie's mumbled correction, she continued, "Well, there happens to be a store I think both you and he will appreciate."

"Well then, lead on my fair lady. How much time do we have until the party?" He checked his watch and sighed. "Less than four hours. Can we really do this in time

XXX

Later that evening

XXX

Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh cleared his throat loudly, gesturing for all of the people at the party, officers, detectives and workers alike to settle down. A fairly large pile of wrapped presents and cards sat on an empty desk, waiting to be given out.

"Thank you all for participating in our hastily put-together Secret Santa, I know many of you had a few hours at most to grab a present for the person you drew, so let me be the first to thank you all and wish you a very happy holiday."

He moved to the table and began calling out the names attached to each present. Several different conversations soon broke out, as the entire precinct filled with the pleasant buzz of holiday cheer.

Jane picked up a plate of crackers and cheese from the refreshments table and made her way over to Frost, who was watching the present-giving with an alert expression.

"Still worried?" she asked, making him jump in surprise. "Don't worry, I think he's going to love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, "Besides, if he doesn't notice the meaning behind this, he's even dumber than I thought."

Several tables away, Maura and Frankie were chatting with Ma Rizzoli about their plans for Christmas dinner. Maura saw Jane whispering to Frost and decided to call them over. The two detectives sauntered over and pulled out chairs to sit on and were joining the conversation when Cavanaugh called out, "Officer Rizzoli."

Frankie stood up and walked to the center of the room, watched closely by Maura, Jane and Frost. He received his present from the lieutenant. Walking back to their table, he shot a smile at his older sister and tugged off the small card attached to the gift.

No hard feelings, right? –Secret Santa

Jane could almost see the cogs turning in her brother's head and allowed herself to grin. Oh boy, was Frankie going to love this.

He opened the present and gasped in surprise. Sitting there, still in its box, was a metallic red version of his favorite action figure, the same kind that was safely stored in Detective Frost's desk drawer.

"Are you kidding me?" He almost squealed in delight.

"You're welcome," Frost said smugly. He was immediately tackled by the youngest Rizzoli and enveloped in a hug.

"How…?" was the only question Frankie was capable of asking. This action figure was worth at least as much, if not more than the blue version. "Where…?"

Frost smiled sagely. "Me and Jane headed out to lunch and saw this in a pawn shop on our way back to the precinct. We may or may not have used our badges to get a significant discount."

"Yeah," Jane supplemented, "We said that we wouldn't report him to the City for all of the blatant building code issues in his store if he sold us the robot for, like, thirty bucks."

"Jane," Maura scolded, but even she wasn't mad. She shook her head in disbelief and reached for her girlfriend's hand. They returned to watching the gift-giving together.

Korsak got called up and received his present, which he unwrapped to reveal a stuffed dog wearing a Santa hat. He pressed the dog's paw and it began to bark Jingle Bells, much to his delight. From the corner of her eye, Jane could see her mother smiling happily.

"Detective Frost." When he returned to their table with a small card, he looked a little disappointed. There was a note glued to the front, which he read somberly.

Don't judge a book by its cover. Merry Christmas, Frost. –Frankie

"What happened to the Secret Santa staying secret?" Jane pointed out.

"You'll see," Frankie responded simply.

Frost opened the card and two shiny cards fell out. He picked them up to read them, his expression brightening with each word he read. "No. Freakin'. Way."

"What?" Jane asked looking over her partner's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse, "I wanna know."

"Frankie, are these what I think they are?"

The dark-haired officer beamed. "Yep. Season tickets to the Red Sox. I can only hope that nobody important gets murdered on game days."

"How in the world…?" This time it was Frankie's turn to get tackled.

"Maura and I may or may not have used the connections we have at the stadium to get season passes for cheap."

"Don't lie, Frankie," Maura chastised, "Of course we did."

"Why are there two?"

Frankie blushed slightly before mumbling, "Because I wanted to go with you."

They looked at each other, realization dawning in their eyes. "Did you wanna ditch this party?" Frost asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, totally. The refreshments weren't even good. Hey uh, Jane, do you mind if we head out?"

The brunette shook her head. "Of course not, you two have a good night okay?" She winked at Frankie as he made to leave with Frost.

Maura and Jane watched them leave, as they talked about comics and robots and whether or not the Red Sox had a chance in hell of winning their next game.

"That turned out nicely," Maura commented. "Do you think tonight finally drilled some understanding into the two of them?"

"It better," Jane growled. "God, they're almost as bad as we were when we first went out."

Maura laughed jovially, pressing a soft kiss to their entwined hands. Cavanaugh called out Jane and Maura's names, and they both headed up to receive their presents.

There were no notes or cards attached to either of their presents, just their names written simply on the wrapping paper in marker.

"Together?" Jane asked.

"Together."

As one, they opened their presents and burst out laughing. Maura clutched a small bouquet of raw vegetables and Jane held up a squeaky dog toy.

"Did they just give me a present for my dog?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Well, why not? I think it's high time someone appreciated Jo Friday," said Maura.

"It was you," Jane breathed. Truthfully, she had known that Maura had drawn her from the hat the moment she saw her read the paper. That kind of expression was reserved only for her.

"And you got me the veggies for Bass, correct?" Maura guessed, examining the carrots and kale. "Hm, good quality too…"

"Why Maura, did you just hazard a guess?"

"Believe me, when it comes to you I don't guess, I know."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "So does that mean you know what the rest of your present is?"

"Clearly," Maura huffed, "I do have eyes, you know."

Jane guffawed and held out her hand, "Well then, let's get going. I still owe you a present."

"Gladly. You know, I wondered for the longest time what to get you for Secret Santa, and then I figured it out."

"Babe, you're the only present I want this year," Jane said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I know, and you'll get plenty of me over the next week. You and I will just happen to be in the Bahamas."

"No way," Jane stopped mid-step, "Maura, that's too much." She knew that Maura loved to spoil her, but to give her a trip to the Bahamas as a Christmas present was just…awe-inspiring.

"Nothing's too much when it comes to you, Jane." She wrapped an arm around the detective's waist and led her to their car.

Jane pouted, "But now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything extravagant."

"Don't be. You gave me the very best present I could possibly imagine, and that was Christmas with you. I don't need anything expensive or rare, because as long as I have you, you're everything I could have ever wished for."

"Aw, baby."

They drove home in relative silence, just basking in each other's happiness and making small talk. Upon reaching Maura's house, they gave their respective presents to the animal members of their small family and retreated to the bedroom.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have a present to give me," Maura purred, starting to disrobe.

"That I do," Jane stuttered. No matter how many times she saw Maura, no matter how often they slept together, she always felt the same gratitude and love welling up inside of her, threatening to burst out. "Merry Christmas, Maura."

They melted in each other's embrace. "Merry Christmas Jane."


End file.
